Newborn Fangirl
by Disease called Love
Summary: When Kurokawa Hana told Chrome Dokuro to search the meaning of 'yaoi', the innocent woman changed as the complete opposite of what I typed. Fuck, everyone's screwed. REUPLOADED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, weird/OOC Chrome, multiple pairings**

* * *

"Chrome," a young brunette called out. Said woman turned around in curiosity, her innocent left eye blinking as she did so.

"Umm, y-yes?" she stuttered, holding on to a calm posture. The teenage girl whose name was Kurokawa Hana gave a light smirk with a superior chuckle.

"Have you heard of 'yaoi', Chrome?" she held back her utmost evil laughter, managing to pant out those words one by one without looking like an idiot.

Pondering over what the fuck that weird 'y' word meant, Chrome looked away for a slight moment. "What's yaoi?" she asked softly towards Hana.

"Boys' love," she answered simply before turning around. "Google it, Chrome~"

She nodded obliviously, muttering a light "Okay," and worked on whatever she was doing.

Hana giggled, turning around the corner. "I'm a genius~ I'll turn the most innocent girl in Namimori Middle into a creepy, obsessed fangirl!" she mused to herself. "Kyoko! Classes are starting!"

* * *

That night Chrome did as she was told; she _somehow _got into the internet without her one and only savior Rokudo Mukuro knowing and quickly searched 'yaoi'.

She regretted every click she made. "W-what is this…" her face went pale but for some reasons she didn't have a damn clue, she kept scrolling down and reading. "Does that mean that Mukuro-sama and Boss is…?" she gasped. "A-and the Cloud Guardian and Mukuro-sama… are they together?"

"No wait, Mukuro-sama and Boss and the Cloud Guardian—they have a _threesome_? And—and the Rain Guardian with the Storm Guardian! Ah—w-why is the Cloud Guardian with Boss?" she exclaimed loudly in half excitement(?) and horror, shutting (or slamming for the lack of a better word) her laptop down.

The male illusionist who heard the commotion sighed, thinking that it was Ken. Angrily, he stormed inside Chrome's room and his eyes widened at the furiously blushing Chrome who was eagerly waiting for her laptop to shut off properly. "Chrome," he smirked. "What are you doing?"

"M-Mu—_Mukuro-sama_!" she looked up, face as red as a tomato. "P-please forgive me for playing the computer without your permission!" she screwed her eyes shut, ready to take any punishment that Mukuro wished to give.

When the so-called punishment she awaited for didn't arrive, she slowly opened her amethyst orbs and smiled. "Thank you, Mukuro-sama…"

"No problem," the blue haired illusionist patted his charge caringly. "Just make sure you inform me if you want to use that thing, I wouldn't say it's a good idea to break down Doctor Verde's laptop."

She nodded, still smiling happily. "Mukuro-sama, do you know what 'yaoi' is?" she spoke without noticing.

Mukuro looked at her in confusion.

She stared back in horror before gasping and zipping her lips. "Umph—I-I mean, s-s-sorry, Mukuro-sama!"

Said male nodded awkwardly before leaving the girl's room.

Yaoi, huh?

He'd search that later in the evening.

Chrome, having her face flushed, awkwardly shuffled around the room, thinking about what to say. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and exhaled, "M-Mukuro-sama and Boss…" she muttered before slamming her head inside her palms. "Ah! What am I thinking? Mukuro-sama wants the Boss' body!" her face flushed a darker shade once she realized what she said. "T-that sounds wrong! I mean Mukuro-sama hates the Boss! Y-yeah, that's right! They're not together!"

A sudden imagination popped in her head. "W-what about Mukuro-sama and the Cloud Guardian?" she shook her head violently. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! They hate each other and they want to fuck each other—I mean they want to_ kill_! They want to kill each other!" she thrashed around harshly, panting hard after she did so. "Eep! And why is the Cloud Guardian with the B-Bucking Horse? They have a huge age gap!"

And the life of a newborn yaoi fangirl starts right there, thanks to Kurokawa Hana.

* * *

**So. FanFiction deleted this story. And here I am fucking things up by reuploading it, this time in the M-rated section. Hope you guys are still reading this. If not, thanks for the 20+ reviews and the 40+ favorite/alerted author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, weird/OOC Chrome, multiple pairings, failed attempt at humor**

* * *

Mukuro absolutely regretted checking the history section after Chrome had used the computer.

It wasn't like he was doubtful of his dear Nagi! He wasn't, actually! It was simply out of _curiosity_, Mukuro mused to himself, he just wanted to click that little grey-piece button of fuckery out of **curiosity**!

'Ooh,' Mukuro heard his mini-self whisper right in his earlobe. 'Who knows Hibari Kyoya has a nice piece of ass, right?'

…

Oh my fucking God. **OHMYFUCKINGGOD.**

The illusionist paused for a silent while and unwillingly buried his face against his palms.

'This is wrong, Rokudo Mukuro!' he, once again heard his thoughts cry out. Mukuro smiled in relief. At least one part of his brain knew how utterly ridiculous his actions were-

'You should check out Sawada Tsunayoshi's, not Hibari Kyoya's!'

"Holy fuck," Mukuro cursed, now at the stage of sobbing the fuck out of his tears. "What happened, dear Chrome… where had your innocence gone to?"

Although he would never ever _ever _admit that it was sort of his fault that he clicked the history button and **actually **clicked one of the links, he had no one else to blame but his inner perverted thoughts! Who would actually figure out that Rokudo Mukuro was actually one of those fuckheaded bastards who thought of nothing but inappropriate and indecent events?

Not a single living figure.

Mukuro had, once of course, settled on burying the body of one of his Kokuyo minions who had found one of his not-so-innocent videos. He quickly regretted doing so; simply because he thought that it was sort of impressive that his lackey actually _found _the tape despite his actions of carefully hiding it.

"Oh my God," he sighed deeply, going through several stages of mind fuckery, "what in the actual wording of fucks have I done."

* * *

Chrome's whole body stiffened and her eyes widened. Oh, just how come was she so bad at choosing the right timing? She just had to read through her savior's mind exactly when he scrolled through her—

Her… her—_her indecent exposure to the rigid hardcore world of sexual activity considering two males buttfucking each other!_

So she failed impressing her idol, huh? Her eyes furrowed in frustration, not noticing the Vongola Don who was watching her with a most definitely worried expression.

"Chrome," he called out softly, reaching out to gently caress her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Oh, for the love of God, Tsunayoshi thought aloud the moment where he unrealistically fell to the ground, _what in the world _did he do wrong that he just **had** to be kneed in his groin.

The innocent young girl's face flushed once she realized that—**ohmy**_**God**_**, did she just kicked her boss in the balls**—she actually hurt her dearest close friend. In the area where it hurt the most, too! She gaped and slowly knelt down, muttering 'sorry' for about a thousand times.

Her head snapped to Gokudera, who somehow somewhat reached over his oh-so-_beloved _Juudaime. Her brain _somehow somewhat _triggered the same way Mukuro did. 'This scene looks like the scene where they fucked each other senseless, doesn't it?'

…That was very off-topic, she mused before spotting her hands caked with a dark color of red.

Chrome's face heated up, "s-stop holding Boss!" she barked to the self-proclaimed right-hand man, holding the brunette tightly to her chest. "I can treat him! P-please leave us alone!"

The silver haired teen's eyes widened the slightest bit and he nodded warily before turning around and heading straight to the cafeteria. "Just—just take care of Juudaime…" he looked away.

Oh thank Lord; her innocence can still be saved! She just needed to let the guys stay away from each other!

"Boss!" she shook the brunette gently. "Please wake up! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Over in Kokuyo Land, Mukuro had spent a total of 23 minutes figuring out how to react. So far so good, he thought. He had filtered the choices by three, and was somewhat proud of his achievement.

Option one, the normal 'ah! I had no idea what I just watched!'

Option two. 'Ooh, that was sort of kind of sexy. I should watch it again.'

Option three. 'My innocence had been vaguely stolen by this video. It's like the tape fucking raped my eyes.'

Well, the illusionist deemed option one sounded too fake for him and option three is way false. He wasn't born innocent.

So, option two it was, hmm?

'Check out Sawada Tsunayoshi's ass. Right now. And—ooh is that the video where Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi is having very decent sexual intercourse **not **at the longue room of Sawada Tsunayoshi's house?'

He could literally commit suicide right now.

The illusionist shrugged nonchalantly. But at least he'd do it after he watched the video.

Chrome did _not _want to end up in this situation. Not when she had finished watching seemingly too good to be true pornography just the day before. "Umm," she tried her original plans. "Can the Storm guardian and the Rain guardian please," she paused to cast a quick glance. "L-leave…?"

The Storm's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean, stupid woman? Do you think I would leave Juudaime alone? There would be people that would want to hurt him, damn it!"

Chrome was sort of sure she heard 'there would be people that would want to steal Juudaime's virginity' instead of that.

Oh good lord. Chrome buried her head in her small palms. "I'm really sorry."

The two teenagers of different genders' head snapped back at the sound of a cheerful laugh. "It's okay Gokudera, we'll just go home together, alright?"

And Chrome was sort of _kind of _sure that she heard 'we'll just go home together and fuck each other senseless, alright?' instead of that.

Oh.

God forgive her please.

The phrase 'alright' made everything worse by tenfold. It was fucking wrong, Chrome deemed it as absolutely inappropriate! What should she do; blurt out her inner fangirl thoughts or just walk away slowly with dirty thoughts? Or she should just ask for Mukuro's help—

"Herbivores," a voice interrupted. "I'll bite you to death for interrupting Namimori's peace."

Chrome inwardly cursed softly to herself. She really had bad timing. Why'd she called out her savior when the bloodthirsty prefect was right in front of her? Yaoi be damned. Just let her out of there.

Mukuro too had planned on discussing Chrome's manners in a very professional way, but all changed when he caught sight on the raven, who was of course; in his normal defensive stance and prepared for any obstacles shoved up his face.

His face flushed up in utter horror as the scenes from just an hour ago began to unfold. "I can't fight," he stated bluntly.

Hibari sneered before pausing. "…Why not," he asked in an equally blunt voice, dropping his tonfas nearby.

Chrome almost passed out from the sensory overload. "M-Mukuro-sama and the Cloud guardian—"

"Are not together," Mukuro corrected Chrome, shooting a glare at her.

Hibari pulled back in confusion.

"Why, Chrome. It would seem that I'm kind of interested in that guy," he pointed at Hibari without even looking, "but really, if we were in a relationship it'd all be mindless fucking and inappropriate languages and utmost dirty actions and less fighting. Well, less fighting off-bed, maybe. _Maybe_."

Mukuro turned around to face the Decimo. "And if I were in a relationship with Sawada Tsunayoshi I assure you it'd just be me trying to get his body with my perverted inner thoughts and actions while doing all the fluffy girly crap."

Chrome didn't know what to think. Either the fact that the male illusionist just admitted that he did in fact had an inner perverted attitude or the fact that he just described what his relationship might be if, (_**if!**_) he was indeed _in _a relationship with them.

The Vongola Don's expression blanked. Hibari's darkened. "What," they stated in monotone.

Chrome should have had nosebleeds right now. No! She shouldn't think about it! Ooh she failed.

"The thing that I'm implying is," Mukuro chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm not in any sort of twisted sickened perverted ways in a relationship with any of those two."

Hibari's face had gone rigid for a while. "You sick motherfucker," he hissed. "I'll bite you to death for ruining Namimori's innocence!"

* * *

**..Because Hibari is _not _one to play when his school comes to topic. I can't be the only one thinking Hibari's asexual. I think he's Namimorisexual.**

**If you just realized that I'm weird, you're right I am.**


End file.
